


A Planning Session by any other Name

by antigrav_vector



Series: Bingo - Western AU [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 1872, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Secret Wars Battleworlds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Western, Cap_Ironman Bingo, Crossover, Injured Tony, M/M, Multiverse, Stony Bingo, Stony Bingo 2016, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: They've rescued Tony. Now they need a plan. It sounds more like an argument than a plan, really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the prompt "witness" on my bingo card. Betaed by the lovely [navaan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan).

"He's gone too far this time!" Jan insisted loudly enough that Tony could hear her through the door of the small room Mrs. Barnes had let Banner use to check him over with a bit of privacy.

Someone said something Tony couldn't hear that made Jan even madder. "If we let him walk all over us like this, he'll never stop! We _have_ to do something!"

Banner made a grumbling sound in the back of his throat and stood. "I can't hear myself think with her yelling like that," he said sourly.

Tony shrugged as best he could with the bruises up and down his sides. "Just try to stop her," he suggested. "I'd pay to watch that showdown."

Banner huffed at him, not quite offended, but no longer as irritated. "You're a fine one to talk, coming in here with those injuries and trying to play them off like they're nothing. You must have had quite the showdown of your own."

"Well, Bullseye came for a visit," Tony said on a sigh, "and he brought muscle. It was less of a showdown and more of a beating."

"Did you give them any kind of fight?" The doctor scowled at him.

"And get beaten even more severely? I think you overestimate my bravery, Dr. Banner," Tony shot back, "or perhaps my foolhardiness. I may drink more than perhaps I ought, but I am no fool."

That made the scowl deepen. "So you let yourself get trussed up like a turkey and left to burn alive on purpose, then?"

Luckily for Tony a knock at the door interrupted them, then, and Steve's voice carried through to them. "Dr. Banner? Is Mr. Stark fit to be seen in public?"

"We're not finished," Banner told him sternly, then handed Tony back his filthy shirt and turned to the door. "Just about, Sheriff," he answered, opening the door of the room just enough to let Steve look him in the eye; it made sure Tony was still out of sight. After a beat, the doctor continued, "He'll need at least a week to heal fully, but I don't believe there is any lasting damage, thanks to your timely intervention."

Junior's voice sounded, then, and Tony had to stifle a groan. "You're all in this mess thanks to me. Let me help, damn it."

"You," Jan scolded him as Tony buttoned up his shirt, "had best stay the hell out of sight! It's you they're gunning for, and they won't stop at burning the whole town to the ground to get you, if what they did to Tony is any indication!"

"I can defend myself!" Junior retorted, his own tone quite sharp. It made Tony wince. He _knew_ that tone of voice. He used it himself when he was feeling attacked and knew he was in the right. Laboriously finishing with his buttons and holding out a hand for his tie, Tony resigned himself to having to try to talk some sense into himself. Steve wouldn't have a chance in hell of succeeding.

"Not without that suit of yours," Steve pointed out. "And you've said you don't want to use it unless it's the only choice."

"Let the search die down a little," Mrs. Barnes put in, her quiet voice cutting through the silence that rang of locked stares and anger. "We can afford to wait a few days until Mr. Stark is healed somewhat. Fisk's problem is that he can't. Not now that he's gone this far. His only defense, now, is in distancing himself from Bullseye. So what we need is either Bullseye himself, or proof that Fisk employs his services. Preferably both."

"I agree," Carol put in, speaking for the first time -- or at least the first time Tony could hear her. "But for that we'll need a damned good plan. And we'll need to keep our witnesses alive."

\------


End file.
